the accident
by darkmagicsquirrel
Summary: a young girl is left all by herself because both her parents and her older brother died. what happenes to her?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: The Accident

She stood outside her house as she bid farewell to her parents. They were leaving to go on a trip to Egypt for an archeological dig. They were famous for the artifacts they discovered on their explorations and were very busy most of the time, but during their free time off of work, they spent with their fifteen year old daughter Reyna catching up on the things they missed while they were gone.

They lived in an old three story brick colonial house back in the woods with a long, paved, black, driveway that led to a rod iron gate. They were somewhat rich, but they didn't have time to spend any of it. Reyna watched her parents drive away and waved good-bye watching the car disappear from sight not knowing it would be the last time she'd see them again.

She went back in the house to help out the maids who enjoyed seeing a smile back on her pale and lonesome face. Only two years ago did her older brother die in a tragic accident. He was on his way home to visit when a drunk driver ran a stop sign and hit him head on. He never made it home for his after graduation party his parents were throwing him. When the family found out, they were devastated. Everyone was heartbroken especially Reyna. Reyna and her brother were very close, and it hurt her deeply to find out that he was dead. After the accident she only frowned, but lately she would smile on occasion. No one dared to ask why all of a sudden she started smiling, because if she was smiling and happy again, they did not want to get in the way of what was making her happy once more.

"Miss Reyna, could you come here a second?" one of the maids called out from the living quarters, "The news is on and I think you should see this."

"Yes?" Reyna asked walking in the room, then froze, staring at the television and that displayed the horrible, disturbing scene before her.

"Earlier today a husband and wife were killed in a hit and run accident. We have only recently discovered their identity. Mr. Joseph Scott Marshall and Mrs. Mary Kathren Elizabeth Marshall were famous archeologists heading to a dig in Egypt…" Reyna muted the TV and ran out of the room. She ran all the way up to the attic and leaned against the windowsill and stared out the window at the rain pouring down. She opened the window and stuck out her hand and let the drops splatter. The attic was silent and serene with an almost eerie feeling, and the thunder only added to it. As the lightening flashed, it cast shadows on the wall and made them seem to dance every time.

"This can't happen. Not again." She said as she began to cry, "Why!"

"Because it was their time." a deep voice answered calmly.

"Daiven?" her fragile, ice blue eyes looked up at him with cold tears falling down her pale, delicate cheeks. "Is that you?"

"Yes." He said as he slowly made his way over to her. His hand moved to her wet cheeks and went through her face. He held his hand up and looked at it amazed.

"I'm a spirit. I can't touch living things. Pity to leave someone so lonely crying all by herself; not being able to hold them whilst they mourn for the loss of their loved ones."

"But Daiven, I'm not alone. I have you." She said wiping her tears away.

"That's just the thing, I'm not here. Not physically." He said shaking his head, as he looked into his sisters' eyes.

"But you are. Even though your dead, your still here with me in spirit. Doesn't that count?" she asked as she started to cry again and looked away not being able to maintain eye contact for very long.

"My dear, precious, little sister, I wish I could be here again physically. I wish I could see you smile for real, instead of hiding your tears until you get to your room. I see you when you hide, huddled up in a corner crying because I'm not here for you anymore to make you laugh and smile, to tickle you and make funny noises and to poke you. I want you to be happy. I wish I was here again to make that so. It's my fault."

"No it's not your fault Daiven! It's not your fault that you got hit by that drunk driver the day you were coming to see me. It's not your fault." The tears flooded her eyes making her vision blurry. She blinked several times to try to stop them but they came and washed down her face. The thunder roared and could be heard throughout the entire house. The lightening flashed and showed the fear in his eyes as he slowly backed up, and in a panic said. "I have to go."

"Why? Where are you going?" she asked confused at his sudden change of emotion.

"I can't stay, but remember I'm always here for you when you need me." And he slowly faded away, she ran to where he was. "No! You can't leave me again!" she fell to the ground and cried harder. "Please! I don't want to be alone again!"

Then there was a knock at the door. She quickly looked up.

"Who is it?"

Through the locked door a maids' voice called for her to come out.

"Everything is going to be ok. Just give it time."

"No! No it won't! Leave me alone!" she yelled and then she heard the maids' footsteps returning downstairs. She sat in a dark corner of the attic sobbing.

"Why is everyone leaving me? What did I do to deserve such a terrible, cruel fate as to be left all by myself with no one to care for me?"

The thunder roared once more and she looked up as a tear fell. The storm was making her feel disquiet.

"Something doesn't feel right." She said to herself, "I can't place my finger on it, but something feels different. What is it?" she stood up, walked over to the window as a chill ran down her spine and she looked outside. Down on the ground was someone she did not expect to see. She inhaled sharply and whispered… "Is that you?"


	2. Chapter 2

5

CHAPTER TWO: Shattered Memories

The autumn petals fell from a nearby cherry blossom tree as the young girl walked through the empty park. She found a nice spot against the tree, and sat down. She waited a few minutes. Then a deep male voice caught her attention. "Hey!"

She looked over to her right, the opposite direction in which she came from earlier. A young man was coming her way.

"How long have you been here? I hope I didn't make you wait too long."

"Uh, no, not long at all. I just got here a little while ago, just before you arrived. So you didn't make me wait long." She smiled up at him.

"But still…I'm sorry for making you wait even for a short amount of time." He said smiling back at her.

"Daiven, you're here now, that's all that matter." She told him. She reached over and gave him a hug as he sat down next to her.

"So…how are you? How's the family been since the last time I visited?"

"I'm good. They're good. Same old. Same old." She said sarcastically and a little bored. She watched as the wind blew more petals everywhere giving the effect of pink snow.

"I'll be graduating soon in three weeks. I'll be coming to see you then." he looked at her with an evil grin. She laughed as he tickled and poked her to make her smile.

"Sorry our time together this time was so short. We'll be able to be together longer next time. I promise. Remember… whenever you need me…I'll be there for you no matter what." He hugged her tight, kissed her forehead, and left.

3 weeks later -

It was a very dark day as the rain came down hard on his windshield. He left an hour earlier than he planned because his little sister called and asked him to come. He'd do anything for her. He loved her and cared for her a lot and she needed him, so he'd be there for here, even if it was the last thing he did.

- Earlier that day –

"Reyna, what's wrong?" he said over the phone. He could hear something going on in the background.

"Daiven, you're supposed to come today, right? Can you come now?"

"Why now? Is something the matter? What's wrong? Is it something you can't tell me?" He asked concerned.

"Uh… If you leave now…" she said not answering the questions he bombarded her with.

"Fine, if you need me there…I'll be there in a little while. Promise." He said interrupting her.

"See ya soon." They said simultaneously and hung up.

"Mom, dad…he'll be here soon. Hope the decorations are coming along good. He'll have the best party ever." She smiled knowing how much her brother would love it.

In the car along the way –

"Don't worry Reyna, whatever it is you need to tell me, I'll listen. I'm your big brother; it's my job to be there when ya need me. I hope you know how much I love you." He said to himself as he drove down the road in the pouring rain. He came upon a four-way stop sign and stopped. When it came his turn he saw no one coming so he went along his way until all of a sudden a drunk driver came driving by really fast, ran the stop sign and hit him head on.


End file.
